


염색

by YuliaCho



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 이 연성은 아래의 트윗때문에 쓰게 되었습니다. 외로운 루크 스카이워커 계정에게 이 공을 돌립니다:카일로 렌, 우리 가족 중에 흑발은 아무도 없단다.너 염색하는 거 다 알아.올리브영 그만 가거라.— 외로운 루크 스카이워커 (@LonelyLuke_KR) January 28, 2016https://twitter.com/LonelyLuke_KR/status/692678377501777920?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw%7Ctwcamp%5Etweetembed%7Ctwterm%5E692678377501777920%7Ctwgr%5E%7Ctwcon%5Es1_&ref_url=https%3A%2F%2Fs-harukze.tistory.com%2F132
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	염색

사람들이 행성에서 행성으로 우주선을 타고 다니고, 초공간 도약 엔진을 만들어서 엄청난 거리를 한숨에 이동하고, 심지어는 행성 크기의 우주선을 만들어 움직일수도 있는 기술이 인간에게 있는 시대다.

그런데 아직도 염색을 하려면 염색약을 섞어 머리카락에 바른 다음에 물로 헹궈내야 한다. 이 얼마나 시간과 인력의 낭비인가! 물론 더 쉽게 염색을 하는 방법은 얼마든지 있다. 어네스토 사의 염색약은 거품의 형태라 그냥 머리에 뭉쳐 바르기만 하면 된다. 그렇지만 쉬운 만큼 단점도 크다. 카일로는 그 점을 잘 알고 있었다. 왜냐면 그가 바로 그 약을 사용해 본 적이 있었으니까. 그놈의 거품이 만들어낸 검은색으로 얼룩덜룩한 머리 때문에, 그는 다른 염색약을 구하기 전까지 개인 숙소에서조차 헬멧을 벗지 않았다.

그래서 그는 가장 구식이지만 효과 하나는 기가막히게 좋은 말라듸 사의 카리나 염색약을 여전히 쓴다. 특히 카리나는 굉장히 어두워서, 백금발조차도 쉽게 까맣고 광택 나는 머리카락으로 만들어 주었다. 자연 갈색인 카일로에게는 좀 과한 선택이긴 했지만, 어쨌든 그는 그 염색약을 썼다.

그래서 오늘도 그는 볼썽사나운 꼴을 하고는 머리를 염색하고 있다. 부분 부분 조심스럽게, 꼼꼼하게 약을 바르고 있는데 누군가가 문을 똑똑 두드린다. 그는 고개를 문 쪽으로 슬쩍 돌린다. 헉스다. 그가 눈을 굴리며 손을 휙 하고 움직이자, 문은 바로 열린다. 붉은 머리가 눈에 띈다.

“아, 염색하고 있었군.”

카일로는 다시 고개를 휙 돌려 거울을 마주하고 다시 천천히 염색약을 바른다. 헉스는 그가 염색을 한다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 그가 가르쳐 준 것은 절대 아니었다. 혼자서 염색을 하느라 약이 잘 묻지 않은 머리를 하필이면 상대가 알아차렸기 때문이었다. 그 다음부터 카일로는 헉스가 그 사실을 소문내고 다닐까 봐 꽤나 전전긍긍 했지만 - 확인을 위해 마인드 트릭도 몇번 썼었다. 물론 헉스 본인에게 한 것은 아니었다. 그는 꽤 감이 좋기 때문이었다 - 지금까지는 아무에게도 말하지 않은 것 같았다.

“이번 분기 보고서야. 렌 기사단의 효율성에 관한 거지.”

“효과만 좋으면 그만 아니야? 기사단은 내가 충분히 잘 관리하고 있어.”

“그렇다고 서류 작업을 빼놓으면 쓰나.”

탁상 위에 서류 뭉치를 탁 내려 놓는 소리가 났다. 카일로는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그는 상대가 어서 이곳에서 꺼져주기를 바랐다. 그렇지만 그의 바람과는 다르게 헉스는 천천히 그가 보고있는 거울 안으로 들어왔다.

“혼자 염색하는거 꽤 불편해 보이는데, 도와줘?”

“니 도움 필요없, 야!”

헉스는 그의 손아귀에 들려있던 빗을 순식간에 낚아챘다. 카일로는 순간 부아가 치밀어 손을 들어올렸지만, 이내 생각을 접었다. 염색중인 머리를 두고 도대체 뭘 한단 말인가.

“움직이면 귀랑 얼굴에 염색약이 잔뜩 묻을걸. 가만히 있어.”

헉스도 그 사실을 알고있었는지 씨익 웃으며 거울속에 비치는 카일로를 향해 말했다. 그는 조심스럽게 끼고 있던 흑색 가죽장갑을 벗어 두고는, 그 옆에 있던 여분의 비닐장갑을 손에 꼈다. 자신의 손이 잘 닿기 어려운 부분까지 다른사람의 손이 한 층 한 층 닿는다. 문득 카일로는 그가 밀리센트를 쓰다듬던 모습을 기억해낸다. 그 영악한 고양이가 유일하게 기분이 좋다는 표정을 한 채 기계가 돌아가는 소리를 내는 순간이었다. 만약에 그가 고양이였다면, 자신도 아마 지금 그랬을지 모른다. 인간인 게 다행이지. 카일로는 손에 낀 비닐장갑을 반대로 벗겨내 돌돌 말아 바닥에 던져버렸다. 완벽한 패배였다.


End file.
